Two months to love
by Yukari Mizushima
Summary: Deux mois. Ils se sont accordés deux mois, juste deux mois pour s'aimer. Mais c'est leur dernière nuit. Demain tout changera. (Sterek)
**Two months**

Note: Hello, me revoilà avec un nouveau sterek, pas très joyeux et toujours un peu dans la même ambiance ^^ j'espère que vous aimerez !

Le craquement de l'allumette brisa le silence et la faible lueur d'une bougie éclaira les deux silhouettes assises sur le plancher. Le plus âgé jeta l'allumette éteinte plus loin sur le sol et regarda la flamme danser entre les ombres.

-C'est mieux comme ça ? demanda-il.  
-Oui, merci. dit son vis à vis. J'ai toujours détesté le noir.  
-Tu es vraiment un enfant. Murmura le brun, sans méchanceté.  
-Je n'ai pas de super vision infrarouge moi.

Les yeux du plus âgé brillèrent d'une lueur bleuté à ces mots, faisant sourire le plus jeune.

-J'adore tes yeux. Avoua-il sur le ton de la confidence.  
-Merci.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Les deux hommes, le coeur lourd, se regardaient. Pas besoin de mot pour se dire les évidences. La nuit filait doucement être leurs doigts mais toujours trop vite, car à l'aube il serait parti. Et plus rien ne serai comme avant.

-J'aurai aimé que ça se termine différemment. Sincèrement. Confia le loup.  
-C'est trop tard. Soupira l'ado. Il n'y a plus rien que nous puissions faire. On savait que ça finirai comme ça. Qu'on prendrait chacun notre chemin.  
-Ouais. Mais je pensais pas que ça ferai aussi mal. Je pensais pas que je t'aimais autant.

Leurs mains se joignirent dans le noir tandis qu'un larme roulait sur la joue de l'humain.

-Tu me l'avais jamais dit. Remarqua-il, tentant de garder une voix posée.  
-Comment j'aurai pu ? Il y avait trop de choses autour de nous. Trop de blessures et de mensonges. Mais je l'ai pensé au premier instant. J'ai eu envie de te le dire au premier regard.  
-Pourquoi tu rends ça encore plus difficile ? Gémit l'ado.  
-C'est juste la vérité. Déclara le loup.

Le plus jeune, jusqu'à alors assis à quelques centimètre du loup, se rapprocha et vint poser sa tête sur son épaule tandis que le plus vieux l'entourait de son bras. La bougie vacilla un moment, mais ne s'éteignit pas. Le plus jeune se blottit un peu plus contre son amant et les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues.

-Merde. Putain. Grogna l'ado en essuyant ses yeux. Fais chier. Pars pas, putain.

Le loup put presque entendre son coeur se briser à ses mots. Il restera son étreinte autour de son compagnon, laissant une de ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux et enfouissant son visage dans son coup.

-Je le dois. chuchota-il. Et tu dois te marier avec Malia.  
-Je veux pas d'elle. Je te veux toi. Dit l'ado en s'accrochant farouchement au épaules du loup.  
-On se l'était promis, Stiles. Deux mois. Juste deux mois.  
-Deux mois. Répéta-il. La veille de mon mariage. Deux semaines avant la naissance de ton fils.  
-On aurai pas dû. On aurai dû savoir que ça nous déchirerai. Mais c'est trop tard, on peut plus faire marche arrière. -J'aimerai qu'on puisse s'enfuir. Loin de Beacon Hill, loin des loups et de leurs conneries, loin d'elles.  
-Moi aussi. Souffla le loup en voyant le ciel étoilé s'éclaircir lentement par la fenêtre.

Ils maintinrent leur étreinte même si le jour commençait à poindre. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de voir le jour se lever. Mais il vint tout de même. Ils avaient eut la naïveté de croire que s'offrir ses deux petits mois suffiraient à éteindre la passion qui les rongeaient et qu'ils pourraient retourner à leurs compagnes respectives. Ils avaient tort. Au lieu de s'amoindrir, la passion avait bouffé leurs coeur et était devenu un amour sourd et douloureux. Trop douloureux. L'aube était maintenant bien là, quand Stiles ferma les derniers boutons de sa chemise. Derek lui noua sa cravate avec douceur. Les deux jeunes hommes accrochèrent leurs regards intensément.

-Scott va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Souffla Stiles.  
-Je sais.  
-Derek… Je sais qu'on aurai pas dû. Mais, si je pouvais remonter le temps en sachant cela, je le referai quand même.

Le loup-garou plongea son regard touché dans celui honnête et soulagé de Stiles. Dire cela semblait lui enlevait un poids du coeur et cela lui faisait du bien.

-Moi aussi. Je le referai.

A ces mots, leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent avec la douceur et la fraîcheur de la première fois. Le baiser avait la froideur de l'aurore et l'amertume de la nuit mais ils essayaient de ne pas y penser. Leurs mains accrochaient leurs corps comme si c'était des bouées de sauvetage. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre lorsque le grondement de la voiture de Scott se fit entendre dehors.

-Pas de regrets. Chuchota Stiles d'une voix tremblante. « Nous » ne sommes pas une erreur.

L'ado embrassa une dernière fois la commissure de ses lèvres avant de quitter l'appartement sans se retourner. Le loup marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre par laquelle le brillait le soleil levant. Sa super-ouï lui permit d'entendre Stiles s'écrouler en pleurs dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il fixa l'horizon, comme pour prétendre que les larmes n'inondaient pas son propre visage. La bougie s'éteignit, la voiture de Scott filait vers les montagnes.

Malia rayonnait dans sa robe blanche. Stiles irradiait le bonheur, en bon acteur. Scott le surveillait discrètement d'un oeil inquiet. Lydia regardait son meilleur ami, dépitée. L'histoire se terminait trop mal.

Derek et Braeden quittèrent la ville, le jour-même. Quelques jours, plus tard, Braeden donna naissance à un jeune louveteau: Sasha Hale. Derek ne pouvait qu'aimer son fils, mais son coeur ne battait plus pour sa compagne.

Chacun son chemin. Chacun sa vie. C'était leur promesse. Ils la tinrent pendant plus de treize longues années. Mais la brisèrent au final.

END


End file.
